Together Forever
by arigatoupeeta
Summary: Peeta proposes to Katniss post Mockingjay - Peeta's pov Everlark oneshot- might continue


**This is my first fanfiction so its not that good, but please review it so i can get better :)**

Katniss and I have been getting closer and closer together ever since I moved in with her. She now lets me sleep with her, just like the nights on the train. We comfort each other when we have nightmares. I silently get out of bed this morning, so I do not wake Katniss. I put some clothes on and go downstairs to make her favorite bread, cheese buns. I start to make the batter when I can tell she is awake because I can hear her coming down the old, creaky stairs. While I am stirring the batter for the buns, she comes up and hugs me from behind. She wraps her arms tightly around my chest then kisses my neck from behind and the butterflies come up inside of me. They always have, and they always will.

"Good morning Peeta" She says as I set the spoon down and turn around to face her. I smile and say "Good morning Katniss" and I embrace her in my arms. I bury my head in her hair like I always do and kiss her neck softly. She starts to pull away, but I steal a kiss from her. My heart swells every time our lips meet. She smiles and I go back to stirring the batter. Katniss starts to set the table for our little breakfast. I can't help but think how happy we are together. We would be even happier if we got married. I become overjoyed at the thought. I pour the batter out and put it in the oven. I see Katniss has already finished setting up the table.

"I'm going to go and help out at the bakery today" I say with a smile.

"Oh that's great. While you're in town, can you get some more milk? We're running low" She replies.

"Sure. Is there anything else you would like?" I ask her

"No, I think milk would be just fine. Oh and I think the cheese buns are done" She says. I take them out of the oven and sprinkle goat cheese on top. I know that is her favorite cheese. I take them to the table with some oranges and sausage and serve them for Katniss and myself. We have a conversation about the town getting rebuilt and all the new people that will come. Once we are done eating, both of us put the dishes away.

"Hey I'm going to leave to the bakery now" I say. I am already dressed, but she is still in her robe.

"Ok. Just don't forget about the milk" Katniss says as we kiss once more before I leave.

"You know where to find me" I shout as I'm walking out the door. When I'm walking to the bakery, I realize the one thought that has been pondering my mind since this morning: Katniss and I getting married. I go over the thought and realize I should propose soon. Just the thought makes my heart skip a beat. I realize that tonight would be a perfect night. I we have no plans. I decide not to go to the bakery, but instead to the jewelers. Katniss gave me back the pearl I gave her in the quarter quell. Now I always carry it around in my pocket wherever I go, as a reminder of her, of us. I know that will be perfect for the ring. I walk into the jewelers and I go straight to the counter. I ask if I can have a custom ring done now. The man behind the counter says it's not possible to have it done now, but he says he will try. I pick a plain silver ring as the base. He asks what kind of jewel I would like to have on it, and I pull the pearl out of my pocket.

"This means so much to me and Katniss. I think that this will be the best for the ring." I say. I am reluctant to give it to him, because I'm afraid he will do something to it. I give him the pearl and he examines it.

"Yeah, I think this can work" He says. He goes into the backroom and starts to work on it. I become anxious waiting for him, but when he comes out with it, my breath is taken away.

"I-it's perfect" I exclaim. I hold it in my hand and I know this will be the ring I give to my Katniss.

"Oh thank you so much" I say as I shake his hand. He hands me a red, velvet box to put the ring in. I slip the ring box inside in my coat pocket, and thank him again as I leave the store. _Now that I have a ring, how will I ever propose? Will she say yes? What if she doesn't? Then what?_ I think to myself. I won't let myself think that way. I start heading to the store to get some milk. At the store I run into Greasy Sae with her granddaughter.

"Hello Greasy Sae. And hello to you too" I say to both of them.

"Oh hello Peeta" Greasy Sae says "You look a bit nervous. What's on your mind?"I go ahead and tell her how I'm planning on proposing to Katniss tonight and how I am afraid she will say no.

"Oh of course she won't say no. She loves you and you love her. You two were meant to be together. She can't survive without you Peeta" Greasy Sae says. She really knows how to comfort people.

"Thank you so much. I'm just getting milk now, and then I will hopefully propose." We say our goodbyes and her granddaughter wishes me luck. I pay for the milk and I start my nervous journey home. Once I get to the door, I stand and take a deep breath. I walk inside and Katniss is in the kitchen, feeding Buttercup. She turns around and sees me. I smile and go up and hug her. I kiss the top of her head. She pulls away and sees the jug of milk in my hand

"Oh I see you got milk. Thank you Peeta" She says.

"Anything for you my love" I reply. She blushes with a shy smile and goes back to feeding Buttercup. I put the milk away in the fridge.

"Hey Katniss" I say as she is putting the cat food away.

"Yes Peeta?" she replies and turns to me.

"Can we go to the meadow right now? The sun is setting and I want to watch it together" I ask shyly. She smiles and says

"Of course. Let's go" I take her hand as we walk out of the door together. Our fingers intertwine. I can feel the ring box in my pocket as we start to walk towards the meadow. This is perfect timing because the sun is starting to set and the sky is turning into a soft orange. My favorite color. Once we are in the meadow, we lay side by side in the flowers watching the sunset.

"Hey Katniss, I need to tell you something" I say as my voice trails off. She turns to look at me.

"What is it Peeta?" She says softly with a little worry in her eyes. I start to sit up and take her hand as I do. I pull her up so she is standing, and I go on one knee. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest and my eyes filling up with tears. Once I start talking, the words are unstoppable.

"Katniss, I have loved you since I first laid my eyes on you. We have survived two games together. I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You _are _my whole life and I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you." I can see her covering her mouth with her hand. Tears are running down her face. I pull out the box from my pocket and open it up to show the ring. I know it's too late to back out now so I say the words I've always wanted to say

"Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?" I look into her eyes. They are filled with happiness. She uncovers her hand and nods her head as she whispers out a barely audible "Yes" I smile the biggest smile I have ever done and stand up to kiss her. This is the best kiss Katniss and I have ever had. It's filled with love, joy, passion and happiness. Nothing is here to distract or take away our love. She pulls out of the kiss and I put the ring on her. She gasps when she sees it.

"Is this..." I interrupt her "Yes it is our pearl" She smiles with new tears running down her face. She hugs me and I bury my face in her hair and kiss her neck. Just like I always will.

"I love you Katniss" I say.

"I love you too Peeta" Katniss replies as we kiss again with the soft orange sunset setting in the sky.

**What do you guys think? :) Let me know please c: and my tumblr is katniss-raised-her-bow :)**


End file.
